


Of Fried Chickens, Tears and Feelings

by juniversefactory



Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Food Delivery Service, Fried Chicken, Happy Ending, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Wonhui are a couple, howoo, i love them, idk how to tag lol, just a story i thought of while cooking fried chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Jihoon delivers fried chicken for a living. Until one night, he delivers not only fried chicken but also comfort to someone.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Of Fried Chickens, Tears and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very random story I've thought of while cooking fried chicken. Lol. Also, I love soonhoon. I love 96z. I love the world. LMAO
> 
> ENJOY!

“Half-half and two cans of cola are ready for delivery!” Junhui calls.

Jihoon sighs as he walks to the counter, “Is this my last one?” Junhui nods, “Okay, do I have to come back here or not?”

Junhui shrugs, “I don’t know, ask Wonwoo. You know that he’s the boss here, not me.”

Jihoon snorts, “But he’s your husband,” He rolls his eyes, “Alright I’ll come back after this. I’ll help clean up.”

Jihoon grabs the bag and walks outside the store. Jihoon works at Wonwoo and Junhui’s chicken restaurant called Moon Chicks. He has been helping the couple ever since they opened as he wants to repay the couple’s kindness to him when they found him outside their restaurant without a shelter or a penny at hand.

Jihoon places the plastic bag inside the insulated bag to keep the chicken hot. He opens his map application on his phone to pin the buyer’s address. Once it’s settled, he wears his helmet and rides his motorcycle to go to the pinned location.

It takes Jihoon 20 minutes to arrive at an empty playground where he spots a young man, who’s probably the buyer named Kwon Soonyoung. Also, the fact that there’s nobody there but him, it’s positive that he’s the one who ordered the stuff he’s bringing.

“Mr. Kwon Soonyoung?” Jihoon calls him. The man faces him, looking like he just cried. His eyes are swollen, “A-are you Mr. Kwon?” 

Soonyoung hums in reply, “You don’t have to leave them here. Take them with you. I don’t need them anymore.” He sniffs.

“B-but I can’t. These are your orders, sir.” Jihoon explains, “I can’t just take it from you.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “No, they’re yours already. Look, my date ditched me so I have no appetite to eat any of it. Take it. If you don’t, just give them away or throw them.”

Jihoon groans. He can’t throw them away. Junhui cooked them, his efforts will be wasted if they’re just thrown away even though they’re paid. Jihoon fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials Junhui’s number.

“Yo yo yo, Moon Chicks, how may I help you?” Junhui says on the other line.

“Jun, it’s me.” 

“Oh, Jihoon! What’s up? Are you lost or something?”

“No, I’m here. I think I won’t be able to come back anymore.” Junhui asks him why, “There’s… ughhh... a situation. I’ll explain later.”

Junhui sighs on the other line, “Okay okay. I’ll tell Wonwoo. Better be worth explaining for.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes as if Junhui can see them, “I know, I know. I’ll hang up now. Bye!”

Jihoon puts his phone back to his pocket and returns his attention to the sad guy in front of him. The man needs company, though. And he doesn’t know what on earth urged him to. But anyways, he can’t do anything about it anymore. 

Jihoon gets the chicken and the two cola out of the plastic bag and places them on the table. He gets one of the cola to open it and offers it to Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung’s eyebrow arches, “What?”

“Take it,” Jihoon demands, “I can’t just throw these away and you need to eat man.”

“And who are you to say that?” Soonyoung’s stomach grumbles which makes Jihoon chuckle, “Hmp.” He sulks but he grabs the cola from Jihoon’s hand.

“Come on, I ditched my boss to offer you company.” Jihoon says while opening the second can of cola, “I know we’re complete strangers but you can tell me everything, if you want to.”

There is a deafening silence for a few minutes. Neither of the two talked. Jihoon just waits for Soonyoung to talk or if not, at least he’s here for company. He doesn’t know why he gets affected by this man’s sadness, he doesn’t even know him.

Jihoon wants to tell him something when he hears him sobbing. He places his hand on Soonyoung’s back to caress him, “It’s okay. Go, cry.”

“I feel ashamed crying like this, in front of a complete stranger.” Soonyoung speaks.

“Nah, you’re good. It’s normal to cry, even for men like us. We’re not robots or machines. We also have emotions.” Jihoon explains. Because of that, Soonyoung cries even more. Jihoon panics a little when Soonyoung hugs him. He continues to comfort the crying man in front of him, assuring him everything will be okay.

They stay in that position for a few minutes, not wanting to break Soonyoung’s hug from Jihoon. To Soonyoung it feels comforting, so he doesn’t let go. To Jihoon, he feels nervous but, at the same time, he also feels as if everything is right at the moment, minus to the fact that Soonyoung is crying because of something else.

Soonyoung pulls away, “I’m sorry for soaking your shirt with my tears.”

Jihoon smiles, “I told you, it’s fine.”

Soonyoung looks away, “It’s just really a very bad day for me today. This morning, I got rejected from the company I wanted to. Then before you delivered the chicken, I was supposed to meet up with the guy I’m dating… but it turns out, he’s dating someone else behind my back.”

“I feel so stupid. I don’t know what else to do if you didn’t comfort me like this. My family lives from another island, I’m just left here in the city to look for work. But nothing goes my way.” Soonyoung sniffs, “How can the universe be so cruel to me?”

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, looking at him as if he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.  _ Get a grip, Jihoon _ . But his body betrays him. His right hand goes to Soonyoung’s right cheek and wipes the remaining tears.

“You know, life is a  _ bitch _ .” He hears Soonyoung chuckle, “There are uncertainties. Not everything we planned or we dreamed of goes our way. We may cross roads easily or we may step on rocks along the way. But that doesn’t mean that our life won’t be okay. The universe is just testing our patience and how to cope up with the trials it gives us.” He smiles, “You’ll get through this, Soonyoung. I feel that you just need a break or a little rest. You’ll be able to stand up again and find your way.”

Soonyoung chuckles once more, making Jihoon feel butterflies in his stomach.  _ How can someone laugh like that? Like music to my ears? _

“Thank you for that, Mr…?” Soonyoung pauses, “How silly of me, I didn’t ask for your name.”

“I’m Jihoon, Lee Jihoon.”

“Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung repeats, “Nice name.”

Before Jihoon can say something, Soonyoung's stomach grumbles again. Both of them laughed at the timing of it. Without any hesitations, Soonyoung eats the chicken that he ordered. Soonyoung shares it with Jihoon, and Jihoon gladly accepts it. The two of them talk over chicken about some stuff related to life, adulthood and their interests.

When the two talk about their work, Jihoon remembers that Wonwoo and Junhui need another hand at their restaurant.

“Say what, Soonyoung? My bosses need another hand in their restaurant. I mean it’s far from what you originally want as work but your work will be pretty easy.” He smiles, “The couple I work for are very accommodating and friendly. You’ll love them.”

Soonyoung doesn’t think twice, “Come on, let’s meet them?”

🍗🍗🍗

“So this is what the  _ situation  _ is all about!” Junhui exclaims, “You have a boyfriend without telling us, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon groans, “Can you let me talk first before you assume anything?”

Wonwoo pats Junhui’s shoulder, “Babe, stop teasing him. You might scare the guy off.”

Junhui rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine! You both win!” He sulks cutely.

Jihoon introduces Soonyoung as his last customer. He also talked about how he comforted Soonyoung but did not get into so much detail. Junhui makes squealing noises telling how cute they look together. Junhui swears that he saw a blush forming on both Jihoon and Soonyoung’s cheeks.

Because of Junhui’s teasing, Wonwoo handles the screening part. He just asks a few questions and explains about the payment terms and the job. Soonyoung accepts everything, including staying with them. 

“I live quite far from here so I need to come back tomorrow so I can bring my things.” Soonyoung explains, “I don’t have anything with me but my phone, wallet and myself.”

Junhui speaks, “You can sleep here tonight. It’s late. Let Jihoon help you to get your stuff tomorrow.” He looks at Jihoon, “Hey, show him the spare room. Wonwoo and I are going to bed now.”

Soonyoung is about to protest but Jihoon gets ahead of him, “You can’t say no to Junhui. He’s gonna make you agree more or less.” Jihoon smiles, “Come on, it’s late. You need to sleep. You look so exhausted.”

Jihoon takes Soonyoung to the back of the store where he currently lives. He explains their current living situation which is a two-storey apartment that Junhui owns. The couple uses the upper level, while Jihoon uses the one below. It has two bedrooms and one shared bathroom. Jihoon has been living on his own ever since the couple took him in.

“Here’s my extra clothes and an extra toothbrush. Feel free to use my toiletries. I’ll just fix your bed.” Jihoon announces.

Soonyoung replies, “Jihoon, this is too much already. Let me fix it after I take a shower.”

Jihoon shakes his head, “It’s fine.” He pushes Soonyoung inside the bathroom so he doesn’t protest, “Just do your thing. Don’t worry about it.”

Later that night, Soonyoung and Jihoon fell asleep. Neither of the two said good night. 

🍗🍗🍗

The following morning, Jihoon insists to take Soonyoung to his place to get his things so he can stay at Moon Chicks for the time being. Jihoon learns that Soonyoung stays at his aunt’s place so he doesn’t stay on his own. When they arrive there, Soonyoung’s aunt is nowhere to be found. 

“I got used to this. Neither of them is home. My aunt doesn’t really go home as well. She’s busy with her food business somewhere. I barely talk to them personally.” Soonyoung explains. The lad wears an insincere smile, making Jihoon look at him with a sad smile as well.

Jihoon helps Soonyoung to pack. Thankfully, Soonyoung’s things fit inside his backpack, there will be no other problems in going back since Jihoon only has a motorcycle with him.

“It’s really kind of you to take me here in and bring me back there. I mean just you being a company last night meant a lot already. I can’t thank you enough.” Soonyoung utters out of the blue.

Jihoon feels his cheeks burning, “I-I told you it’s fine. I just can’t leave you alone there last night. It’s gonna haunt my conscience.”

Soonyoung giggles, “You’re so kind, Jihoonie.”

“Not really. I’m just being a good citizen.” Jihoon excuses himself. For the first time in forever, Jihoon has helped someone else to solve their life problems. Never in his life he ever thought of being like this to anyone, other than to Wonwoo and Junhui.

Jihoon thinks it may have been Junhui’s influence on him. Junhui is evidently an epitome of kindness and innocence, except when he’s with Wonwoo, of course. Wonwoo also agrees to this. Never in their lives they met someone as kind as Junhui. Junhui rarely gets mad. He sulks at Wonwoo’s jokes, but he never gets mad. Even when customers are very rude, Junhui knows how to talk to them without raising his voice. Sometimes, Wonwoo gets frustrated with Junhui’s kindness that even cats love him, literally.

Jihoon and Soonyoung return to Moon Chicks before lunch. Junhui is preparing their meal so they can eat before customers flock their restaurant. Junhui serves them with a whole plate of chicken wings and a pitcher of iced tea.

“Junhui, I think this is too much already. You gave me shelter and work already.” Soonyoung smiles, “You’re too kind to me already.”

“Oh ho! It’s nothing much, Soonyoung-ah.” Junhui beams his signature warm smile to them, “I treat everyone here a family, which includes you now. Eat as much as you can so you won’t starve throughout the day. The restaurant gets busy from lunch time until before closing time so we need enough strength.” Junhui flexes his non-existent muscle which Wonwoo pinches, “Ouch, that hurts, Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo flicks his forehead, “You also need to eat, my lovely husband. You feed them but not yourself? That doesn’t work for me.” Junhui sulks at him but Wonwoo just laughs at him.

Soonyoung stares at the couple with awe. He feels that Wonwoo really loves Junhui, and vice versa. They fool around together but it’s evident that they really love each other very much. Soonyoung wishes that he feels that kind of love too.

  
  


Jihoon teaches Soonyoung most of the things he needs to know. Wonwoo should be the one teaching him but his clingy ass is around Junhui in the kitchen doing something that anyone doesn’t need to know.

🍗🍗🍗

Three months have passed by, Soonyoung adapts really well. He becomes close not only to the couple, but also to Jihoon. Nobody can deny the fact that they’re throwing heart eyes to each other every single time. The couple notices this but Jihoon and Soonyoung always deny it.

The fool around each other. Jihoon pampers Soonyoung by always preparing food for him during their meals. Soonyoung, on the other hand, fixes Jihoon’s bed when he wakes up or before he sleeps. It has been a routine for them that Jihoon finds very comforting. For someone who has been lonely, Soonyoung really brought warmth to his life.

“You know, ask him out now before he leaves.” Wonwoo says out of nowhere.

Jihoon faces him, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I know that look. You love him, don’t you?” Jihoon shakes his head. Wonwoo snorts, “You can fool yourself all you want, Jihoon, but you can’t fool me.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Are you trying to prank me or something?”

“Ha! I’m not,” Wonwoo smirks, “Ask him out, Jihoon-ah. He’s gonna leave anytime soon. I think he hasn’t told you yet but he filed a resignation a month ago. He said that he’s going back to his hometown. He’s gonna look for work there so he can stay with his family.” 

Wonwoo leaves Jihoon there, dumbfounded. He doesn’t know what to say. How can Soonyoung not tell him? He’s been hiding it for a month now. And here Jihoon thinks he’s close to him now. 

Jihoon stays quiet for almost the whole day. Fortunately, there have been a lot of deliveries today so he can wander and take some time to think. Also, it’s nice to be out so he doesn’t see Soonyoung, the reason he’s sad today.

_ Can I even ask him about it? Do I have the right to? What if Wonwoo is just joking? Aish!  _ He sighs. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s not good at this, especially it’s his first time having this kind of feeling.  _ Is Wonwoo right about loving Soonyoung? I, myself, don’t know anymore. _

When Jihoon goes back to the restaurant, he bumps into Soonyoung. He’s startled on how close he is to the lad. He just stared at him, wanting to say something but words can’t come out of his mouth.

“Jihoonie, are you okay?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon shakes his head, then nods quickly in return. “What’s the matter?”

_ Because of you, I don’t know if I’m okay _ . Jihoon thinks. But he just shrugs and walks his way to the counter where he spots Junhui arranging the plates and utensils. Junhui greets him but he just raises his hand as a response.

🍗🍗🍗

One night, Soonyoung invites them to a bar near Moon Chicks. It’s been a while for the couple to go out so they accepted Soonyoung’s invitation. Of course, Jihoon comes along. Soonyoung specifically told him to come because of not, he won’t treat him cola anymore.

“So what’s the occasion?” Jihoon asks as they sit on the table reserved for them. The couple has the same confused look at him so Jihoon asks them why.

Junhui looks at Soonyoung, “You didn’t tell him?”

Soonyoung’s sad smile makes a comeback. It’s been a while since Jihoon saw this smile. And it makes him uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon.” Soonyoung apologizes, “I haven’t told you that I’m leaving tomorrow. I can’t find the chance to tell you. So yeah, this is my last dinner with you guys.” Soonyoung faces the couple, “I’m really thankful to all of you, for keeping me here, paying me and feeding me. My stay here in the city is quite an experience for me and I love every bit of it.”

Jihoon feels heavy inside so he excuses himself and walks outside the bar. He needs to breathe. He cannot process anything that Soonyoung has said. How can Soonyoung tell him just now? Why is it so sudden? Did Soonyoung intend not telling him?

“J-Jihoonie.” Soonyoung calls. Jihoon doesn’t face him. He doesn’t know what to say and how to react in front of Soonyoung. “I’m really sorry. I mean it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me soon? Why is it that I’m the only one who doesn’t know?” Jihoon inhales, “Soonyoung, are we even friends?”

“O-of course!” Soonyoung’s voice becomes shaky, “I-I didn’t know how t-to tell you because we were always having a great time. We always laugh and tell great stories. How can I even break those moments? It’s been a while since I felt a sincere company, I didn’t want to miss the chance.”

“But you chose not to tell me right away! What if I didn’t come with you tonight? You’ll just leave tomorrow morning without even saying goodbye?” Jihoon’s tears begin to fall from his eyes, making Soonyoung surprised. It’s the first time he’s seen Jihoon is vulnerable. 

“Jihoonie, I-” 

“Just… go. Go back. Don’t talk to me. Just leave me alone. Goodbye Soonyoung. It was nice knowing you.” Jihoon tells him, leaving Soonyoung there hanging.

Jihoon doesn’t want to make Soonyoung feel left out again, but he can’t take the pain anymore. It’s the first time he found someone who makes him happy, yet the same person makes him feel so much pain. He can’t stand it.

🍗🍗🍗

The following day, Soonyoung leaves them. Jihoon pretends to sleep when Soonyoung enters his room. Soonyoung bids him goodbye, but he can’t face him yet.  _ Dumb, Jihoon, you can’t face him anymore. He’s leaving you for good, asshole. _

Jihoon has no choice but to stand up and clean up his bed on his own. For three months, Soonyoung has been doing it for him.  _ But I was doing this even before Soonyoung came. Get a grip, Jihoon. It’s not the end of the world. _

“Jihoon, are you okay? You look freaking crazy, man.” Wonwoo greets him.

“Not now, Wonwoo. My head hurts.” Jihoon lies. The truth is, the corner of his eyes are hurting due to non-stop crying last night.

“Soonyoung waited for you to get up, you know. You usually get up at seven, but it’s already ten. He left an hour ago, he can’t miss his flight back to his hometown.” Wonwoo explains, “You should’ve let him explain.”

“He did.”

Wonwoo continues, “Did you even try to listen to everything he wants to say? You just left him alone there last night. If Junhui didn’t notice you’re gone, Soonyoung might have stood there for a freaking hour.” 

Wonwoo picks something from his pocket. It was a piece of paper. He hands it over, “Soonyoung's address is written there. Junhui booked you a flight the moment you got out the room. He sent it to your email.” Jihoon looks at him confusingly, “Don’t give me that look, Lee Jihoon. You also fucked up so you need to man up and apologize. While at it, you can also tell him your feelings.”

“What if we assumed too much about him?” Jihoon asks, “What if we’re wrong about his feelings to me?”

Wonwoo smirks, “Jeon Wonwoo never goes wrong, Jihoon-ah. Get your ass out of here and go. Junhui and I can handle this.”

As much as Jihoon wants to thank the couple, he isn’t able to because Junhui pushes him out of the door of the restaurant. He sighs, “This couple, really.”

Jihoon hails a cab and asks the driver to take him to the airport. Along the ride, Jihoon looks into his email to check on the ticket Junhui bought for him along with a heartfelt message. When he says Junhui is a kind person, he means this one:

_ Hey Jihoon, _

_ I know things didn’t go well with you both. Your feelings and his feelings are both valid. You just have to man up and have the courage to tell him what you really feel. I’m sick and tired of looking at you trying to shout to the world how much you love each other but you are so denial as hell. But anyways, I’m rooting for you both.  _

_ Come back here whenever you want to. You deserve to be free and to be happy.  _

_ Have a safe trip! Jiāyóu! _

_ From Junnie _

Jihoon smiles. Junhui is really a great friend. And no one can ever replace him for being that friend. He’s thankful for Junhui in his life.

🍗🍗🍗

Jihoon arrives at Soonyoung’s home in his hometown. The place is very astonishing. The surroundings are green, the breeze is cool and the scenery is breathtaking. No wonder Soonyoung wants to go home, his home is a perfect place to stay.

Jihoon rings the doorbell of Soonyoung’s gate. His hands are shaking, he’s also perspiring so bad even though it’s a very cool day. He’s nervous to face Soonyoung.

“Hello what can I- Jihoonie.” Soonyoung greets him, looking surprised at the presence of the lad he left a few hours ago, “W-what are you doing here?”

“You left something.” Jihoon answers him.

“W-why did you bother t-to come over here? Y-you could’ve had it shipped you know.” Soonyoung stutters. When Jihoon is about to answer, a lady calls Soonyoung from the house. “I’m coming, mom!”

Soonyoung faces Jihoon, “C-come inside. We’re about to eat dinner.”

Soonyoung’s mom is a bit surprised by Jihoon's presence, scolding Soonyoung for not telling her that he has a guest coming over. Soonyoung wanted to answer but his mom just kept on talking.

When they are all settled on the dining table, Soonyoung’s mom offers a lot of food to Jihoon and even boasts about Soonyoung’s specialty,  _ Samgyetang _ (ginseng chicken soup).

“Try that one. It’s his best dish. Nyong nyong here loves chicken very much, even when they aren’t dressed up.” Soonyoung protests at his mom, “Why aren’t you proud of it? It’s delicious though!”

Jihoon tastes the chicken dish, “It’s good. I didn’t know you could cook, though.”

“Junhui always cooks for us, I never had the guts to volunteer.” Soonyoung explains.”

Jihoon nods, “I agree, though. Even Wonwoo cannot bother Junhui when he cooks.”

The three of them ate silently. Jihoon wants to say something but nothing comes from his mouth. Because of the silence, Soonyoung’s mom breaks it.

“Say what, Jihoon? Are you my Nyong nyong’s boyfriend?” She asks. Both of them choke on their food. Soonyoung begins coughing so Jihoon offers him a drink, “Did I say something wrong? You’re the first man he brought here though. Unless you’re here for some business.”

Soonyoung interrupts his mom, “Yes, mom, he’s here for business so please stop asking unnecessary questions.”

When the meal is done, Jihoon volunteers to wash the dishes but Soonyoung’s mom declines his offer. She pushes Jihoon to Soonyoung so they can  _ talk _ about their  _ business _ . Yes, Soonyoung’s mom emphasized those words because she doesn’t buy the fact that Jihoon is here for a certain business.

🍗🍗🍗

Soonyoung takes Jihoon to their farm, just a few meters from their house. Soonyoung shows him around as courtesy to his guest, especially it’s Jihoon’s first time here.

“Soonyoung, I’m sorry.” Jihoon speaks.

Soonyoung stops walking and faces him, “H-huh?”

“I said, I’m sorry.” Jihoon repeats.

“I’ve already forgiven you, Jihoonie. You don’t have to-”

“No, Soonyoung listen to me.” Jihoon faces Soonyoung, placing both of his hands to Soonyoung’s shoulders, “I’m sorry for raising my voice last night. I know I didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself. I feel so stupid for making you feel shit. I remembered the first time we met, when you were also crying so hard, I realized that I’m no different to the person who left you for someone else. I made you cry and I left you behind.

“The truth is, I knew you were leaving two weeks ago. Wonwoo told me. I was waiting for you to tell me, that’s why I got frustrated when you just told me last night. I can’t take the sight of you leaving me, Soonyoung.  _ I didn’t want you to leave _ . But that’s so selfish of me so I-” 

Jihoon’s speech is interrupted by Soonyoung’s lips on his own. They’re warm and sweet. It feels like the universe just found his favorite star in the sky. Jihoon kisses him back. This feeling is so foreign for Jihoon, but it felt right and perfect.

When they both needed to breathe, they pulled apart. They stared at each other as if they were apart for so long, when in fact they were just apart for less than a day.  _ Whipped, okay. _

“Jihoonie, the moment you handed me that cola and insisted on eating those chicken with me, everything felt right. I didn’t expect someone to be willing to be a company. You even helped me look for a job, you brought me to Wonwoo and Junhui, you gave me a family in the city when I had no one else.” Soonyoung sobs, “Jihoonie, from that moment on, until now, you already had my heart.”

Jihoon shakes his head, “No Soonyoung, I came here because you left something important. You left my heart so I had to come here to give it to you fully. When I met you, I never thought of anything else but my future with you. We’ll travel the world, we’ll cook everything we want, we’ll do everything else  _ together _ . Now that I’m here, with my heart that only beats for you and you alone, would you accept it, my Soonyoungie?”

Soonyoung chuckles, “Of course, Jihoonie.” He kisses him on his forehead, “I will accept you wholeheartedly.”

Like a seal to a deal, their lips met once again. Everything feels like fireworks. Everything is breathtaking. They don’t want this day to end. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, but I love you so much, my Jihoonie.”

“I love you too, my Soonyoungie.”

After that lovely moment, Jihoon takes a photo of them and sends it to Junhui. They walk back to Soonyoung’s house and Soonyoung finally introduces Jihoon to his mom as his boyfriend. Soonyoung’s mom shouts like a teenager, thanking Jihoon for coming to Soonyoung’s life.

Soonyoung asks his mom if he can go back to the city with Jihoon and she says yes because he’s already a grown man to decide on his future. Soonyoung gladly tells Jihoon as if he’s not witnessing the moment. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, wants them to stay here for a short while since he got the couple’s permission. Soonyoung agrees so they can spend time together and show him everything in his hometown.

“When we go back, I’m thanking Wonwoo and Junhui for having Moon Chicks,” Soonyoung blurts out while they’re out on the farm.

“Why?” 

Soonyoung giggles, “Because of their fried chicken, we get to meet together!”

“I think I should thank them for that too.” Jihoon smiles, “If not for them, I won’t be able to deliver them to you.”

Jihoon pecks on Soonyoung’s lips, leaving him in shades of red, “I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung kisses him too, “I love you, too, Lee Jihoon.”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached until here, then thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. ^^,


End file.
